Sword of Dracula
Sword of Dracula is a legendary blade that belongs to Dracula himself. Overview The sword of Dracula is a broadsword of the finest quality, with a shining blade set into an ornate hilt. Many Eastern and koldunic symbols are etched along the length of the blade, and multicolored jewels are inset into the guard and hilt. It was forged by Vlad Dracul, Dracula's father, with the help of the Ravnos Durga Syn and her knowledge of the demon Kupala. Vlad Dracul made the sword specifically to slay Kupala and the malevolent servants of the greater demon. The sword deals aggravated damage to all supernatural entities. The sword also possesses several innate abilities. Durga Syn always saw Vlad Dracul, and later his son Vlad Țepeș, as excellent candidates for the Embrace, so she designed the sword with powers that would benefit a Cainite who possessed it. For each cut the sword causes, it absorbs blood from the victim. This is very disconcerting to watch; the blade visibly darkens as it takes in the blood, fading from a shiny silver to a deep crimson. No blood spills from the wounds it causes, since the sword absorbs all blood that would normally gush from the cut. Blood can be released from the blade by touching a small jewel set into the hilt. The blood slowly seeps in drops. The blood stays fresh for as long as the sword contains it, making it a very effective means of transporting vitae. It is not known if there is a limit to how much blood it can hold, though Kindred must be wary when drinking from it. If the sword has slain other vampires, Lupines, or changelings, it may contain the blood of those creatures. The effects of such vitae are still intact, and it is impossible to "select" the blood that is ejected from the sword. All the blood is mixed together, so each blood point consumed is a mixture of all the blood the sword has absorbed. The weapon's second innate power is its ability to commit a type of diablerie on those it slays. The sword must deliver the killing blow for it to do this. This effect was originally intended to aid in destroying Kupala; it absorbed part of the essence of the entities, thereby denying Kupala a chance to return to wreak havoc. The essence of the minor demons could then be ritually disposed of with little risk. The sword does not capture a soul or any other usable measurement of existence; the essence it takes in cannot be communicated with, bound or diablerized by a Kindred. However, faint voices can be heard echoing from the blade if it has slain a great number of entities. These voices likewise cannot be understood, but the chorus of sighs and whispers can be very disturbing when heard emanating from the sword. Dracula inherited the sword from his father, but never used it in battle, displaying it instead in his castle as a work of art. He did not realize its powers until he met Durga Syn many years later. After his Embrace, he found the sword to be invaluable for many of his koldunic rituals and for storing vitae. Eventually, the Tremere of Transylvania learned of the sword and its powers. Not only was it a mystic relic of Eastern and koldunic origin, it also possessed abilities that would aid in countless Thaumaturgical rituals. The target was far too tempting. Ardan of Golden Lane and Claas Drescher succeeded in stealing the sword from Dracula (after sending several spies to grisly Final Deaths), and managed to do so without the Impaler finding out who was responsible. However, they needed a way to control the sword if Dracula, or any other Kindred, reacquired it. Claas wove a Thaumaturgical ritual into the sword, warping its abilities so they would react uncontrollably when activated by a specific command word. The sword would eject all its stored vitae in one torrent, and discharge all the essence it contained with a loud shriek. He wanted to place more safeguards, but he feared that any more tampering would be noticeable. Dracula, meanwhile, stumbled upon lore in one of his father's old castles detailing the demon Kupala, complete with summoning rituals and ways to break the web that bound Kupala to the Transylvanian soil. Misinterpreting the demon as a potent but benevolent spirit of the land, Dracula decided to summon it and use its powers to regain control of the potent magical soil of Transylvania, as he had done in his mortal life. The first step was to weaken the geomantic web; one of the symbols forming the web was etched into the walls of his very castle, and he wasted no time in destroying it. He still needed 100 innocent victims to complete the rituals, however, and the most effective way to undertake it was by using his sword. He then engaged in a thorough hunt for the weapon, and after finding it, set out to perform the ritual. Dracula never completed it, hampered by the Inquisition and his realization of the demon's true nature. He still possesses the sword and the rituals, though, and has not fully discarded the idea of some night reenacting the ritual. Certain legends speak of a "sister sword", forged at the same time as Vlad Dracul's and, perhaps, also assisted by Durga Syn. Known as Ainkurn, this other sword has played a noteworthy (if legendary) role in Kindred history. References * Category:Artifacts (VTM) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary